scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf
Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf is the seventh episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, and the twenty-fourth episode overall in the series. Premise On a camping trip, the gang encounter glowing red eyes staring at them and an eerie wolf howl. Following tracks to an abandoned mill, they get caught up in a smuggling plan and a werewolf! Synopsis A werewolf is standing high on top of a cliff. Daphne, Velma, and Fred are sitting at a camp fire roasting hot dogs while Scooby and Shaggy are putting up a tent. When Shaggy and Scooby are done with the tent the gang all of a sudden hears a howl of a wolf and then they see two red eyes steering out at them. After looking all around they discover footprints of a two legged wolf. They trace the tracks back to an old cemetery and an open grave. The sign on the gravestone reads: "Here lies Silas Long, half-man and half-wolf". They find more wolf-prints leading away from the grave which lead them to an old abandoned mill. Inside the mill, they split up and look around for clues. Daphne, Velma, and Fred go one way and Shaggy and Scooby go the other way. Shaggy and Scooby find nothing but manage to keep narrowly missing the werewolf, who is stalking them. Freddy, Daphne and Velma find a map of the area -- and the werewolf! A chase ensues that ends with Shaggy and Scooby in a pile of white wool, which scares Freddy and the girls into hiding inside barrels with rubber tubes sticking out the top. Fred and the girls find a narrow-gauge railroad carrying carts from the mill to a freighter docked by the river. They follow the rail track back into the mill, where they are locked inside by the werewolf. Shaggy and Scooby follow the track to the freighter. Going aboard, they run into the werewolf, give him a haircut, and escape down a tunnel that takes them into the room where Freddy and the girls are locked up. From inside, they watch the werewolf pull a baa-ing barrel out of the water and decide to spring a trap. Shaggy and Scooby hide inside a barrel and launch themselves onto the river. The plan: Shaggy and Scooby will distract the werewolf when it takes them out of the water, and Freddy will catch the werewolf with a crane and hook. But Daphne gets caught on the hook instead; Shaggy and Scooby escape in their barrel onto the river, but the werewolf chases them in a canoe. The chase ends with all three going over a waterfall. The rest of the gang catches Shaggy and Scooby in a net, but the werewolf is caught on a rock and calls for help. They rescue him. He is unmasked as one of a gang of sheep rustlers who have been using the mill as a hideout from which to smuggle the stolen sheep over the river. The werewolf was just to scare people away from the mill. They would float sheep in barrels with air tubes across the river and sell them on the black market. Cast and characters Songs Villains * Werewolf/Sheep rustler Suspects None Culprits Locations * Forest ** Campsite ** Cemetery ** Mill *** Tunnel * Harbor ** Barge Notes/trivia * This is both the penultimate episode of season 2 and the series. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When the gang is first sitting around the campfire together, Velma's glasses are sitting on her face crookedly. * While the gang is talking about the werewolf tracks, for a few seconds Velma's collar goes from orange to peach, mahing her skin colour, then back to orange. * Daphne's one visible leg that's showing is missing its pantyhose, when the gang react to the growls of the Werewolf, after Shaggy just said he and Scooby hadn't seen any sight of it. * While she has her arms crossed, Daphne has an extra right hand sticking up from her sleeve, as Fred said they had a lot of clues that don't add up. * Daphne's pantyhose are missing when Fred says he would like to know what the barrel with the airhose was for and Velma following that when she shushed him and after hearing a noise. * After the gang runs through the half opened deckhouse before it closes, the arm on Velma's glasses is briefly flesh-coloured, turning back to black when she talks. * The werewolf recently had his hair cut off by Shaggy and Scooby, but in one scene where the back of him is seen dealing with barrels his hair has returned, only moments later, he's bald again in a close-up. The werewolf's hair also reappears momentarily near the end of the episode as he sails down the waterfall over the rapids in his canoe, just after Shaggy and Scooby have been caught by the gang in a large net (again, well after Shaggy gave him his haircut). Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Since the name of the episode is in the form of a question it is grammatically incorrect to leave out the question mark in the title card. * When the gang see the eyes of the Werewolf in wilderness, they run into their respective tents. A close-up of Fred has him say it has gone and when the camp is in full view again he's disappeared and Daphne and Velma are suddenly next to Scooby and Shaggy's tent. Fred suddenly reappears when the camera cuts to him getting his flashlight ready, then when the camera cuts to Shaggy where Fred should still be he's gone, as well as and Velma who should probably both still be standing in view. To top it off, Shaggy and Scooby are in their tent when the former asks why they can't pretend they looked for the wolf and say they didn't find anything, but after Velma says they will all look, Shaggy and Scooby are already standing out of and away from their tents. * The fact that the gang found an open tomb would suggest that the werewolf is not a ghost but a zombie. However, the werewolf looked and acted very much alive. * The wool in Shaggy's ear only becomes visible when it was needed to be identified. * When the gang runs away from the werewolf and go separate ways, Shaggy faces the same way as Freddy, Daphne, and Velma, but moves backwards with Scooby. * Even though the other rustlers have been completely avoided, there's obviously at least one other off-screen sending the barrel in the Werewolf's direction. They're also conspiciously absent from the end when the sheep rustler disguised as the Werewolf is the only one captured on-screen. Either they've evaded capture or are being arrested off-screen. * When Daphne gets hooked on top of the deckhouse and Velma calls for Fred to come quick, he not only comes instantly, but he jumps with complete ease as if he's superhuman. A stretch (no pun intended) would be that he was supposed to come from the other deckhouse beside it. * The sheriff's badge doesn't have writing on it until there's a close-up of him and Fred, which says "Deriff", a portmanteau of "deputy" and "sheriff". He actually isn't identified by title, but it's more than likely he's a sheriff. * After that scene, the camera switches to Daphne talking with Shaggy and Velma standing beside her on each side, respectively, along with Fred suddenly at Shaggy's side as well. * There was only one werewolf disguise, but Daphne says there was "werewolf disguises". Home media * Scooby-Doo! A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts VHS. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released March 16, 2004. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo! and the Werewolves DVD released October 23, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Run for Your 'Rife! compilation DVD set released September 10, 2013. Quotes External links * Buy from iTunes (US) }} Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 episodes